Apocalisis Zombie al estilo Los Simpsons
by Partner of World
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fic. Estaré esperando sus opiniones, espero que les guste y lo disfruten igual que yo.


Apocalipsis Zombie al estilo Los Simpsons

En Octubre 2014 llegaba la presidenta de los Estados Unidos Lisa Simpsons a las oficinas y todo el mundo la felicitaba, su mente estaba tan ocupada que ella no sabía qué día era.

Cuando llegó a la oficina le preguntó a su secretaria:

Marie, ¿Por qué todo el mundo me felicita?

Hoy es un día muy especial para usted Presidenta

Marie, no tengo ni la menor idea

Pues revise su agenda y lo verá

No tengo tiempo para revisar mi agenda

Todo un día lleno de reuniones y trabajos le esperaba a la presidenta.

Presidenta recuerde la reunión con el vicepresidente Robert y los demás delegados.

Si, gracias por recordármelo Marie. Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Luego en la reunión, estamos reunidos aquí para crear nuestros planes para el año 2015, uno de ellos es el túnel de la expresión, el túnel será creado para que los artistas de este país puedan expresarse a través de pinturas en las paredes, grafiti, entre otras formas de expresión. Como tendrán un lugar donde expresarse tendremos nuestras calles limpias.

L: Vicepresidente algún otro proyecto para el año 2015.

R: Sí también tenemos la creación del parque acuático lleno de diversión y toboganes que llegan a las piscinas.

L: Perfecto debemos prepararnos para que estos proyectos estén listos para el verano del próximo año.

Luego de todo un día de trabajo llega cansada y estropeada, y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Milhouse la esperaba con una cena a la luz de las velas y un ramo de rosas para celebración de su cumpleaños. Lisa quedó sorprendida automáticamente vio todo esto recordó que era el día de su cumpleaños. No había pensado en eso en todo el día. Tuvieron una maravillosa cena a la luz de la velas.

Al otro día:

La presidenta estaba en su oficina y luego de unas horas recibe una llamada

Hola mamá

Hola Lisa, perdón por molestarte pero la abuela Mona nos quiere a todos en el hospital

Ok, nos vemos en unos minutos

Señores tendré que retirarme por el día de hoy

Señor Vicepresidente, necesitare que se encargue por el resto del día

No hay problema Presidenta

Lisa no lo pensó dos veces ella se subió en una de las limosinas y le dijo al chofer que la llevara al hospital.

Cuando llegó a la habitación #28 del hospital en ella se encontraban Homero, Marge, y su abuelo.

¿Como se encuentra la abuela Mona? Preguntó Lisa

No se siente muy bien dijo Homero. Ella nos llamo porque quiere decirnos algo

Hola abuela, dijo Lisa

Hola, ¿ya están todos aquí?

No pudimos comunicarnos con Bart, y Magie se encuentra en un concierto en Canadá

No se preocupen ellos me tendrán en sus corazones. Dijo la abuela

Quería que todos estuvieran aquí porque no quiero que se preocupen, si me voy el día de hoy yo los recordaré y ustedes a mi. Homero no llores siempre me tendrás aquí junto contigo, siempre te estaré cuidando, siempre seré tu mamá y esas fueron las últimas palabras de la abuela.

Luego de unas horas estaban en el cementerio en el entierro de la abuela.

Estamos aquí para darle el último adiós a Mona Simpsons ¡que descanse en paz! Así como ella dijo en sus últimas palabras, ella siempre estará con nosotros cada día queriéndonos con amor.

Ahora tendremos las palabras de gratitud de parte de la nieta de la abuela nuestra presidenta Lisa Simpsons: Les damos gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este día lleno de tristeza, la abuela era una persona que nos quería mucho ella siempre cuando estaba en nuestra casa jugaba junto conmigo y Bart y siempre nos apoyaba en cualquier momento de algún problema, por eso no le decimos adiós a nuestra abuela sino un hasta luego.

Cuando vuelven a la casa blanca Lisa se da cuenta que Milhouse no se encuentra y le pide a su guardaespaldas que averigüe dónde se encuentra

Luego el guardaespaldas le informa que el había salido a caminar.

Ese día Milhouse quiso salir a caminar, mientras caminaba esa noche vio a dos señores que salían de un laboratorio llevaban un bulto negro en sus manos, Milhouse se pregunto que llevaran ahí. En un momento del bulto cayó un frasco con un líquido radioactivo, Milhouse lo recogió he intento alcanzar a los hombres para devolvérselo y en un momento tropezó y el frasco cayó en una piscina. Luego de levantarse Milhouse decidió volver a casa.

Esa noche había una fiesta en la piscina todos los jóvenes se encontraban con botellas de vodka, ron, whisky por todos lados. Zia como era normal en ella se encontraba sentada en un mueble oyendo música desde su Samsung Galaxy y en un momento recibió una llamada y como la música dejó de sonar ella levantó la cabeza y tuvo una gran sorpresa sus amigos eran Zombis, estaba tan asustada que no contesto la llamada no encontró más nada que salir corriendo y volver a la Casa Blanca.

Cuando llegó le contó a su madre, todo lo que había ocurrido y ella solo se preguntó y ¿qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Como me deshago de los Zombi? Luego de pensar un rato pensó en Bart, como ella no sabía donde él se encontraba fue a su antigua casa en Springfield y entró en la habitación de Bart y en las paredes se encontró con un código, ella copio el código fue a donde la única persona que podía traducir ese código la esposa de Bart, Martha era la única que podía traducir este código.

hola Martha, Sabes donde se encuentra Bart?

Hola Lisa, tengo unos meses que no se de el, dijo que necesitaba encontrar su verdadero YO

Me gustaría que tradujas este código tal vez eso me diga donde esta Bart

Claro, no hay problema, aquí dice:

"En el mundo solo hay un hombre, un hombre con las habilidades para sobrevivir al fin, al día final, a un día sin mañana, a todo monstruo, toda criatura que quiera destruir nuestro mundo. Su nombre es Bart, el rey de la cima de la montaña"

Mmmmm… ¿el rey de la montaña? Que quería decir con eso dijo Martha

El siempre decía eso cuando íbamos al bosque eso quiere decir que se encuentra en nuestro escondite la cueva en la montaña del bosque. Gracias Martha.

Ah! Tal vez me quieres acompañar a buscarlo, solo ¡el podrá ayudarme con los zombis!

¿Zombis?

Se me había olvidado los Estados Unidos está invadido por Zombis

Vámonos rápido. Espero que Bart se encuentre en la cueva.

Mientras más caminaban en el bosque se iba poniendo cada vez más oscuro. Luego de caminar unos 30 minutos encontraron la cueva. Por sorpresa Bart no se encontraba allí, pero había señal de que Bart estaba cerca porque la cueva estaba lleno de basura, siguieron caminando en el bosque a ver si encontraban a Bart, luego de un rato encontraron a Bart en la cima de un árbol

L: Bart baja de ese árbol necesito contarte algo. Necesito de tu ayuda.

B: ¿Para que me necesitas? Eres la presidenta de los Estados Unidos tu decides que hacer.

L: Estamos invadidos de zombies necesito de tu ayuda, no se que hacer

B: No te preocupes te ayudaré. ¡Amo matar zombis!

M: ¡Ese es mi hombre!

B: Llevémonos estas armas nos ayudarán a deshacernos de esos zombis,

L: Vámonos

Luego de tomar las armas corrieron para vencer a los zombies. Mientras iban corriendo encontraron un camión todo terreno. Se montaron en un el y así salieron mas rápido del bosque, a deshacerse de todos los zombi que aparecieran en el camino.

Luego Bart dice Estén listos, puede aparecer un zombi en cualquier momento. No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando empezaron a salir los zombis. Solo se escuchaban los disparos de las armas, habían zombis por todos lados, Bart solo pensaba en su mente esta es mi vida ya que el difícilmente fallaba en sus disparos.

Luego de unas 2 horas llenas de golpes y disparos, Lisa ve a su padre intentando escapar de un zombi ella intenta matar al zombi y falla. Luego el zombie atrapa a homero, lo cual no le gusto mucho a Lisa, ahora su padre era un zombie.

L: Bart, ¡ves ese zombie!

B: si, ¿que pasa?

L: ¡ese es papá! ¡Necesitamos buscar la cura!

B: ya se vallamos a donde el profesor John Frink el sabrá como ayudarnos

Mientras llegaban al laboratorio del profesor Frink siguieron disparando para matar, unos cuantos zombis más. Cuando llegaron entraron rápidamente al laboratorio para escapar de los zombis.

B: Profesor Frink, Profesor Frink… ¡al parecer no se encuentra aquí!

L: Espera abre la puerta del armario. Ahí esta profesor John Frink.

J: Si, estoy escondiéndome de los zombies. He intentado crear una cura para deshacerme de ellos y no he podido

L: ¡ohh no! ¡Eso mismo le iba preguntar a usted! ¡Los zombis atraparon a mi padre y quiero una cura para que el regrese!

J: ohh ¡por Dios! hare un nuevo intento. La fórmula anterior tuvo el fallo de que duraba poco tiempo. Así que le echaré un poco de esto para que se multiplique la mezcla.

L: Espero que funcione.

B: No te preocupes encontraremos la cura

J: ¡esta listo! Bart, ¡abre la puerta!

El profesor le roció del antídoto a los que estaban en la puerta, y volvieron a la normalidad ahora necesitaba ver si esta vez no perdía su efecto. ¡Sorpresa! efectivamente esta era el antídoto.

B: Necesitaremos más de 5000 galones del antídoto para salvar a toda la ciudad

J: No podré hacer tanto antídoto.

B: Si usted puede. ¡Usted es el genio! grite: yo puedo

J: ¡YO PUEDO!

B: ¡Volvemos en un rato esta vez necesitaremos pistolas de agua!

M: Vayamos a casa. ¡Tú tienes las suficientes!

Luego de unas dos horas:

Profesor, hemos vuelto con las pistolas de agua. Luego de llenar las pistolas con la fórmula salieron a seguir disparando esta vez a disparar el antídoto.

Bart, Lisa y Martha salieron a terminar de salvar la ciudad esta vez necesitaban mucha puntería ya que había poco antídoto, cada vez la ciudad se veía mejor mientras disparaban más personas estaban a salvo de todos los zombie.

Luego de deshacerse de los zombies Lisa llamó a la policía para que atrapar a Jenda directora de la banda que había provocado todo esto.

Luego de atraparla, fueron al cuartel de la policía donde le hicieron algunas preguntas

Necesitamos que respondas unas preguntas

…

Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas

Vete a la mierda

Parece que será por las malas

No diré nada

ya veo prefieres que sea a las malas

te daremos unos minutos para que lo pienses

Unos minutos después:

¿Que decidiste, nos dirás que sabes de esto?

Ya te dije que no diré nada

Ya que ella no quería dar ninguna información El policía no encontró más nada que darle algunos golpes

Luego de un rato llega el Sr. Hamilton informando que en video de la cámara de seguridad muestra que a Milhouse se le caía el cilindro con el líquido radioactivo

Y Jenda no encuentra más nada que reírse

Luego de la policía ver el video tomaron un auto para dirigirse a la casa blanca a interrogar a Milhouse

¡Buenos días!

hola, ¡Buenos días!

¿como se encuentra? ¡Queremos hacerle algunas preguntas!

si, no hay ningún problema

el día que todo empezó que hacías a las 7:30 de la noche

había salido un rato a caminar

y ¿sabes algo sobre un frasco?

¿un frasco?

si, ¡un cilindro con un líquido radioactivo!

ahhh! Si, mientras caminaba choque con unos hombres vestidos de negro y se les callo el frasco intente devolvérselo pero no los pude alcanzar

gracias, ¡Por la información!

No hay problema siempre a sus órdenes

Luego de volver a la policía, se le acercaron de Nuevo a Jenda

sabes ¿quienes eran los que tenían ese frasco la noche que todo pasó?

¡De una manera un poco sarcástica ella le contestó que NO!

Ya que ella no estaba ayudando mucho el decidió darle algunos golpes

Luego la policía recibe una llamada anónima que dicen saber algo sobre los provocadores del apocalipsis zombie.

seria de gran ayuda su información

si que tal si negociamos algunas cosas

¡diga usted!

reunámonos en esta dirección y hablemos un poco.

La policía no lo pensó mucho tomaron un auto y se dirigieron a la dirección que el anónimo les dio.

Cuando llegaron era una casa abandonada, tenia por lo menos unos tres años que nadie vivía ahí. La policía no encontró más nada que entrar. Al entrar encontraron a un hombre completamente cubierto de negro no se podía identificar quien era.

bienvenidos los estaba esperando

¿usted fue el de la llamada?

si, quería ver si me podían ayudar

¿ayudar en que?

Bueno, yo les daré la información con una condición

¿cual condición?

yo les daré la información y ustedes me ayudaran dejándome afuera. ¿Que opinan?

¿A que te refieres dejándote afuera?

díganme si están de acuerdo. ¿Si o no?

bueno si, no hay problema

perfecto

mi compañero y yo fuimos parte de los que provocaron el apocalipsis, como les decía yo les daré toda la información que se y ustedes no me llevaran a la cárcel

continua hablando

mi compañero se fue hacia la frontera de México, asumo que logro pasar ya que no me ha vuelto a llamar, si desean encontrarlo en México deben buscarlo como Carlos García tiene una identificación falsa.

bueno, hagamos un trato vendrás con nosotros al cuartel de la policía, si nos hablas un poco sobre Jenda, tendrás encarcelado inmobiliario.

trato hecho

vámonos

Salieron de la casa abandonada y volvieron al auto, para dirigirse de nuevo al cuartel.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel le presentaron a Jenda

ella es Jenda, ¿la conoces?

no, no la conozco.

¿estas seguro?

si, estoy seguro

¡vamos afuera!

¿en serio no la conoces?

claro que la conozco, ella es la que nos dirige, ella es nuestra jefa

y ¿por que no lo dijiste adentro?

los ayudare, pero de manera anónima, mis compañeros no pueden saberlo

te entiendo.

una pregunta, nos podrías dar características de Carlos García

tiene una arruga en el lado derecho de su rostro, tiene el pelo castaño y ojos negros. Trabaja como carpintero y vive en Monte Rey, México.

gracias

dame unos segundos para comunicarme con la policía en México.

La policía llamo a México y le dieron las características del hombre que estaban buscando y le pidieron que cualquier información los llamara.

Luego…

ahora quiero que me expliques como ocurrió todo

estábamos en el laboratorio de Jenda, y después de unas horas llamo un tal Prof. Franklin quien ordeno el frasco con el liquido radioactivo, mientras íbamos de camino a donde el profesor chocamos con un señor y se nos cayo el frasco y al ligarse con el agua de una piscina, todo el que estaba dentro se convirtió en zombie y así todo ocurrió.

has sido de gran ayuda. Como tuviste que ver en el caso necesitamos ponerte encarcelado inmobiliario. Hagamos los papeles. Podría darnos su nombre

no hay problema. Mi nombre es William

Luego de unos días la policía de los Estados Unidos recibió una llamada desde México, era la policía en México habían encontrado al tal Carlos García, sabían que era el porque según el periódico de hace una semana Carlos García había muerto.

La policía ordeno que lo atraparan y lo enviraran a los Estados Unidos.

Declararon como culpable del apocalipsis zombie a John Rush quien se hacia pasar por Carlos Gracia en México y a Jenda.

Luego William se dirigía a su hogar cuando recibió una llamada de Jenda desde la cárcel, quien le dijo: Continuemos con el plan.


End file.
